


Cherry Garcia

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom





	Cherry Garcia

"Dru, have a good night?"

She giggled. "I meet the sweetest young man. I could see all the colors in the rainbow melting inside his head. He said he would be honored to be my dinner. But he cried when I bit him." She shook her head in confusion. "He tasted just like one of mummy's plum tarts. And after, the trees danced a quadrille. But the oak kept missing his steps, so I had to send him away."

Spike laughed and shook his head. "I suspect you met a Grateful Dead fan, not a fan of actually being dead."


End file.
